The Destruction
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: There was a bigger reason for the fridge chart after all. You didn't think that Nicole would do those things to just be mean did you? Now the things Gumball learned on how be a winner is their key to survival. Gumball and Nicole must work together to survive the endless swarm of darkness and dispair.
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

Hello everyone. I am back with another story to tell. This story takes place just a year after the episode "The Fridge." I got the idea for this from that episode. This fanfictin is rated T for Strong Language, Usage of Guns, and Blood and Gore. I hope you enjoy. It's now time to tell the tale of Gumball and Nicole in: The Destruction.

* * *

"There was a reason that I had the fridge marker instead of just being used for torture. There was a much bigger reason to it all. I wanted to prepare them for anything. I have failed to do so in preparing. Now they need me more then ever. It all stared off like a usual day. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were heading off the school, Richard was doing nothing." A blue female cat in a grey dress and shirt with a rainbow button on it is talking.

"My name is Nicole Watterson. And this is my story…"

Nicole cleaned up the house, Richard was still sleeping, and Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all got home. Gumball went upstairs and saw me standing there.

He asked: "Mom, what are you doing in my room?"

She answers. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Gumball is confused. "What is it?"

She pauses for a moment. She answers. "I wanted to talk about Penny."

Gumball blushes. "Right here in my room?"

Nicole answers. "No, I want this to be private. I will lock the door so that no one can walk in."

She begins to talk. "If you love her, you have to tell her. You can't be shy. If she's the one you want, take her. You never know when it might be too late."

Gumball is confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Nicole explains. "Say your true feelings instead of saying things like 'I like peanuts.' She can love someone else if you wait for too long."

Gumball understands. "I see what you mean. And I thought we weren't going to bring up that day you came to school with me." Gumball is a little angry.

Nicole laughs. "Sorry."

Gumball looks at Nicole. "Can you stop shaking the bed?"

Nicole looks confused. "I thought you were doing that."

They look at each other and Nicole turns on the TV. They see the Mayor on; what Nicole was afraid of.

He starts talking. "Do not worry, my fellow citizens. Yes, this is an Earthquake. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"

"An Earthquake?!" They both scream in panic.

They head to the door and Nicole remembers that she locked the door. She pulls out a key, but the door's blocked by something. The windows are blocked, too. They see the rest of the family outside. A group of soldiers take them away. Nicole and Gumball try to get their attention, but it's no use.

"Darn it! It's no use!" Nicole says. She tries to shoulder tackle the door, but they get knocked down by the shock of the Earthquake.

"We have to duck and cover, but I don't see anywhere we can cover." Nicole realizes.

A bunch of stuff on the shelf comes off and hits Nicole and Gumball on the heads. They get knocked out cold.

**LATER…**

Gumball and Nicole wake up. They realize that the rumbling has stopped. They both get up. Nicole shoulder tackles the door again and the door falls over. They both walk outside to see a not pretty picture. They see Elmore in ashes.

"How long have we been out for?" Nicole says in shock.

* * *

The city is in ashes? How did that happen? Find out next episode!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bandits

"How could this have happened?" Gumball asks.

"Simple explanation, Gumball. The earthquake must have caused a volcano to erupt." She turns and sees the volcano that was set off. She was right.

"Watch your step. There still might be lava around." She says.

They walk carefully and look on the ground. One they got out of the volcano's range, they begin talking.

"Do we have anyway to call for help?" Gumball asks.

Nicole starts searching through her pockets for anything when she feels something.

"Aha! I have my phone… but it's out of bars." Nicole says. "We will have to try to find them."

They start walking on the long road. Gumball talks to his mom while walking.

"Mom, do you know where the rest of our family went?" Gumball asks.

"I saw them being taken away, so it looked like they were taken to safety. I think they are more worried about us. Who knows who is out here?"

They continue to walk across the path. They head into a canyon and continue walking, but now with caution.

In the shadows lies a group of people.

"Are you sure this is a good target, boss?" A red leopard with sharp claws, no shirt, smooth hair, and a black earring on his right ear says.

"I saw them have a phone. If they call someone, then we will be ruined. We have to get that phone. Wait for the right moment, Steven." A black wolf with red eyes, red tattoos on both arms, shaggy hair, and holding a diamond crescent cane with a ruby on top whose name is Michael tells Steven, the red leopard.

A fingerprint with a black headband around his eyes and razor sharp teeth named Fingerprint Man is complaining. "We can get them. I don't want to wait! Let's go in and kill them! Come on, Michael!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up and listen to the leader of this gang?" A brown lion with a black afro, brown eyes, a beard and mustache combo, and a tuxedo named Samuel is talking to Fingerprint Man.

Fingerprint Man continues to talk. "And what is with that piranha looking at me?"

He turns to a blue piranha with red shoes. His name is Leopold. He responds, but he doesn't even make words.

"Harrahamahan!" Leopold screeches at the Fingerprint Man.

"See? He doesn't even speak English!" The Fingerprint Man says.

"He's a piranha, dumbass!" Steven says to him.

"I've had enough of this, I'm going in!" Fingerprint Man says.

He runs in with a pistol and attempts an attack on Nicole and Gumball. Nicole sees him right away.

"So you've decided to come back, I see?" Nicole says. He pulls up the gun to fire, but he doesn't know how.

"How do you work this thing? All I ever used was spoons!" The Fingerprint Man said angrily. Nicole pulls the gun out of his hands and shoots him in the chest. He stumbles back into the darkness and Michael starts screaming at him as all of the ink in Fingerprint Man's body slowly bleeds out.

"You stupid, fucking idiot! You ran in there like a fucking banshee you idiot! You fucking moron!" Michael says furiously.

Fingerprint Man then falls unconscious and dies.

"So now what are we going to freaking do?" Steven asks.

"The only thing we can do now due to that fucking idiot's mistake. We have to wait for another chance."

Nicole and Gumball continue forward down the road.

* * *

Please review my story please! Find out what happens next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Aweful Truth

They continue down the dark road when they see someone.

"Hey mom, look!" Gumball says.

"It can't be…" Nicole says. They walk closer and it is as Nicole thought. Beside the road they see a peanut with antlers and orange shoes. She looks hurt.

"Penny!" Gumball says in shock. They help her up and she starts talking.

"What are you doing? You have to get out of here?" She says.

"First of all, we aren't leaving you. Second, we have a few questions that we hope you know." Nicole says.

"Very well then. Speak your questions." Penny says.

"What happened at Elmore?" Nicole asks.

"It was simply natural disasters. They can really do some damage don't you think, Mrs. Watterson?" Penny answers.

Nicole continues asking questions. "Where is everyone else?"

Penny answers. "It counts on who you are talking about. Some people died, some didn't."

Gumball and Nicole look scared now.

"Wh… who did survive?" Gumball asks with a stutter.

"Not many people. There's me, Principal Brown, Mr. Smalls, Mrs. Simon…"

Nicole's face cringes when she hears that she is alive. Penny continues.

"Mrs. Robinson. Not her husband because he died by that group of bandits lurking around here." Penny finishes.

Nicole is almost in tears. "Did any of my family live?" Nicole asks.

"Yes. Luckily, they all lived." Penny says.

Nicole takes a big sigh of relief. She continues asking questions.

"Where are they located?" Nicole asks.

"They are all in California, where the zone is clear. I was on my way, but I was stopped by the bandits." Penny says.

"Wait a minute… that means…" Nicole says.

Suddenly they are beleaguered by the bandits.

"Freeze, bitches!" Steven says. He has an AK47 pointed at their heads.

"Shit!" Nicole says. She knew this was coming.

"You have nowhere to go now. Wait a second…" Michael says. "I know you!" He says to Nicole.

"Michael Wolf. You were my first ever boyfriend." Nicole says.

"Yes, it's been a while hasn't it, Nicole?" Michael says.

"You were also my worst boyfriend. You treated me like a slave." Nicole adds.

"All bitches deserve nothing that men get! That is why I have no women in my gang. They will just slow me down." Michael says.

"Women deserve all of the rights that men get!" Nicole says angrily.

"Women are made to make more men, which is their only objective in life! If you don't make more men and procreate more women, then get the fuck in the kitchen…" Michael gets interrupted by Gumball grabbing for the gun in Steven's hands.

"Hey! That's my freaking gun! I payed that with my own freaking money… MY MONEY!" Steven says in rage.

"Kill them!" Michael commands. They all pull out guns, but Nicole starts fighting them off.

"I can't do it!" Gumball says.

Nicole has an idea. "You pulled that turkey out of those women's hands in that Supermarket, you can do it again!"

Gumball is confused. "What?"

"You remember that time. She also had that fish you had to pry out of her hands, too! Concentrate!" Nicole says.

Gumball pulls with all of his might. He pulls it out of Stevens's hands and points it him.

"Fag!" Steven says.

He points it at all of them.

"Back away from my mom and my girlfriend!" Gumball says in anger. They back away slowly.

"You win this round, Nicole. But I will be back! I swear!" Michael says

They run away and Gumball puts down the gun.

"I'm glad that's over." Nicole says

Just then, a helicopter comes down. Some soldiers talk to them.

"Okay, we have one seat available to take someone out of this area! Who is it going to be?" The soldier says.

"Take Penny. I don't want you to be hurt." Gumball says.

"Gumball…" Penny says in shock.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Gumball says.

"Please be safe, boyfriend." Penny says as she gives him a wink.

Gumball is blushing. "Did I really say that?" He says.

The helicopter takes off which leaves Nicole and Gumball once again.

"That was so sweet of you. Now let's get going." Nicole says.

They continue walking on, hoping they don't run into the bandits again.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Damn it!" Michael says. "We've been tricked! Why did I give you the AK47? I should have been wielding the fucking weapon!" Michael is basically screaming at Steven.

"It's not my freaking fault!" Steven says.

"Okay, let's drop the subject. If we are going to be a group, we should have a gang name." Samuel says.

"I got an idea! We will call ourselves:

**S**uper

**P**owerful

**E**ternity

**R**ansacking

**M**en

In abbreviation…"

"NO!" Everyone else screams. "What are you, fucking stupid? We are not going to call ourselves that!" Michael says.

"I have a better idea. How about we call ourselves…

**V**icious

**E**lmore

**N**etwork

**U**ndefeated

**M**en

In abbreviation, V.E.N.O.M." Samuel suggests

"Now that's what I call a team name! Much better than… what Steven said." Michael applauds Samuel.

"Hey!" Steven says. No one listens.

"Then that is what we shall be called: VENUM!" Michael cheers.

What shall happen next? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendly Conversation

VENUM is sneaking around, trying to find more equipment that could guide them. Samuel found one of his friends along the way. He is a tan dog with a black hat, a back Tuxedo with a red tie, an aftershave and glasses. His name is Doug. They are searching an area when Leopold finds something. They come over and see that it is a secret base. They open it up and see an underground building. Samuel knows what is going on.  
"I think this is where the people who escaped from us went. They don't know Doug or me. Let us take care of this. Just follow along." Samuel says.

He knocks on the door and a slot for the eyes opens up.

"Who's there?" the voice says.

"We are villagers who got attacked by the bandits. They are coming here any minute. You have to open up!" Samuel acts. They all start following along.

"Get back here you swine!" Steven says.

"Don't you dare go in that base!" Michael screams.

"Okay, quickly." The voice says. The door opens and Samuel and Doug walk in. The door closes just in time.

"Son of a bitch! You let him get away!" Michael acts.

Samuel and Doug see a bunch of people still alive. They see Leslie, a pink and yellow flower in a blue pot, and Banana Joe, a yellow banana with goggle eyes and a gray mouth. They were both sitting around talking. Samuel greets them.

"Hey, kids. How you boys doing?" Samuel says.

Banana Joe is about to get up, but he stops him.

"Hey, keep chillin." Samuel says to him.

Banana Joe sits back down in his chair.

"Do you know who I am?" Samuel asks. "I am an associate with one of your friend's mothers, Nicole Watterson. You do remember Gumball Watterson, don't you?"

They all remain quiet.

"Let me take a wild guess…" Samuel pauses for a moment. "You're Leslie right?"

Leslie nods. "Yea."

"I thought so. You remember your friend's mother, don't you Leslie?" Samuel asks.

Leslie gives a silent nod. "Yea, I remember." Leslie says.

"Good. Looks like I caught you boys at breakfast. Sorry about that. Watcha havin?" Samuel asks.

"Hamburgers." Leslie says.

"Hamburgers! The cornerstone of any nutritious breakfast. What kind of hamburgers?" Samuel questions.

"C-cheeseburgers." Leslie stutters.

"No, no, no, no, where'd you get 'um? MacDonald's, Wendy's, Jack in the Box, where?" Samuel corrects.

"Big Kahuna Burger." Leslie answers.

"Big Kahuna Burger. That's that Hawaiian burger joint. I heard they got some tasty burgers. I ain't never had one myself, how are they?"

"They're good." Leslie answers.

"Mind if I try one of yours?" Samuel asks. "This one's yours here, right?"

Leslie responds. "Go right ahead." He picks up the burger and takes a bite.

"Mmhm. This is a tasty burger." Samuel says in pleasure. "Doug, you ever have a Big Kahuna Burger?"

Doug shakes his head.

"Want a bite? They're real tasty." Samuel is persuading.

"No thanks." Doug says.

"Well if you like burgers, give them a try sometime." Samuel says. "Me? I can't usually get them because from where I come from we usually don't get burgers, so I don't eat them much, but I do love the taste of a good burger. Leslie, do you know what they call a quarter-pounder with cheese in France?" Samuel asks.

"No." Leslie responds.

"Tell 'em, Doug." Samuel tells Doug.

"A Royal With Cheese." Doug tells him.

"Royal with Cheese. You know why they call it that?" Samuel asks.

"Because of the Metric System?" Leslie answers, not completely sure.

Samuel is surprised. "Check out the big brain on Leslie. You're a smart motherfucker that's right, The Metric System." Samuel puts down the burger. "What's this?" Samuel asks. He points to the soda next to the burger, which has now been put down.

"Sprite." Leslie answers.

"Sprite, good. Mind if I have a little to wash this down?" Samuel asks.

"I don't mind." Leslie says. Samuel sips the soda down. He puts the soda down when he is finished.

"Ahh. That hit the spot." Samuel says in pleasure once again. He turns to Banana Joe and starts talking. "Hey, Banana guy, you know why we are here? We are low on weapons and if VENUM attacks us again, it will not be pretty. So why don't you tell Doug where the weapon stash is?" Samuel asks.

"It's over there." Leslie says.

"I don't remember asking you a god damn thing!" Samuel yells at Leslie. He goes back to Banana Joe and asks again. "You were saying?"

"It's through the door." Banana Joe says. Doug starts walking through the left door but Banana Joe corrects himself. "No no, the one on your right."

Doug pulls out two pistols, an assault riffle, a sniper riffle, and five grenades.

"We happy?" Samuel asks. Doug doesn't respond. He asks again. "Doug, we happy?" This time he hears and replies.

"Yea we happy." Doug answers.

Leslie questions something. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name. I got yours, Doug. But I never got…" Leslie is interrupted.

"My name is Samuel, and your ass ain't gettin out of this shit." He responds.

Leslie starts explaining. "I just want you to know how sorry we are that things got so fucked up with Gumball and us at Elmore Elementary. We got into this thing with the jealousy over Penny and I never…" Leslie gets interrupted again but this time, Samuel shot a bullet from his gun into the ceiling.

Samuel says. "Oh I'm sorry, did I break your concentration? I didn't mean to do that. Please, continue. You were saying something about jealousy over Penny? What's the matter?" Leslie doesn't answer. "Oh, you were finished. Well then allow me to retort: What does Nicole Watterson look like?" Samuel asks.

"What?" Leslie says confusingly. Samuel flips over the table and asks more questions.

"What country you from?" Samuel asks.

Leslie is in shock and can't say anything else but: "What?"

"What aint any country I ever heard of, do they speak English in what?"

"What?"

"English motherfucker! Do you speak it?!"

"Yes."

"Then you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Describe what Nicole Watterson looks like?"

"What?"

"Say what again! Say what again! I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker say what one more goddamn time!"

"Well, she's blue."

"Go on…"

"Sh… she's strong…"

"Does she look like a bitch?"

"What?"

Samuel shoots Leslie in the left leaf. He asks again.

"Does, she look, like, a bitch?!"

"NO!" Leslie screams in pain.

"Then why you trying to fuck her like a bitch, Leslie?" Samuel asks angrily

"No I didn't" Leslie mutters, still in pain.

"Yes you did. Yes you did, Leslie! Instead of being in here, she's out there ruining all of VENUM's plans, because she is so goddamn powerful! You left her to die in her house, and Nicole Watterson doesn't like to be fucked by anyone except Richard Watterson." He takes a pause and asks.

"You read the Bible, Leslie?"

"Y-yes." Leslie says while quivering in fear

"Well, there's a passage I got memorized, seems appropriate for this situation:

Ezekiel 25:17- The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

Samuel and Doug pull out pistols and start shooting Leslie until he falls over, filled with holes. Samuel kicks Banana Joe in the face and he falls over.

"What else good shit ya got?" Samuel says. They both start scavenging around for more equipment.

Samuel pulls out a fancy pen. "What the fuck do we have here? A pen? Why the fuck in a zone where natural disasters are happening common and still are at this second, why you would keep a mother fucking pen?"

"That's my family's prized possession." Banana Joe says on the ground.

"Oh really? So what will you do if I did this?" Samuel says as he breaks the pen in half. Banana Joe is furious now.

"You son of a bitch!" Banana Joe screams. Samuel and Doug start walking away.

"Turn around, bastard!" Banana Joe screams in anger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Samuel says.

"I said fucking turn around!" Banana Joe charges at him and Samuel hits him in the face without even looking.

"Now you've done it, now I have to fight back. Get ready…" Samuel says.

He turns around and starts beating on Banana Joe with an endless swarm of punches. He is moving so fast you can't even see his hands. He hits Banana Joe down with a Roundhouse Kick and walks over to him.

"What's wrong? Got the talk but not the walk? You are so pitiful." Samuel says.

He points the gun not to his head, but to his feet. He shoots his feet and walks away.

"Why should I kill someone who is a whiny bitch like you? Let yourself die slowly. That's the most painful way to die. You are such a fucking idiot, too. You let me in, you let me see your weapon stash, and then you try to attack armed men with your bare fists? What a fucking idiot. I would be so ashamed if a pen was my prized possession. What a letdown!" Samuel says. "And just in case if you try to run away…"

He closes the door and locks it. "Now you will slowly die for sure. Hope you like hell!"

Samuel and Doug slowly walk away as Banana Joe continues screaming.

* * *

And that my friends is why this is rated T, for scenes like that. Please review!

NOTE: This is a copy of a scene from the movie Pulp Fiction


	5. Chapter 5: Rubbing Alcohol

Hello. I am so sorry that it took so long to post this one. I had a lot to do, mostly a Halloween Party, but here is the next chapter.

* * *

Nicole and Gumball are looking around when they see the fort that the group was in. Nicole sees that it is locked and she kicks the door down with one furious kick. They both see the carnage that VENUM has caused.

"All of my friends… Who did this?" Gumball demands.

"I think it was the bandits." Nicole says.

Gumball looks at the slowly bleeding Banana Joe.

"Banana Joe, what have they done to you?" Gumball says.

"They… they took all of our weapons. Tina was able to escape, but Lesley is dead. They came in here and fooled us into thinking they were allies. I don't have much longer. I took too much damage. I won't be able to make it. Before I die, do me one thing:" Banana Joe says.

"What do you want us to do?" Nicole says.

"Kick VENUM's ass." He says as he slowly dies. Nicole walks over to him and closes his eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss, Gumball." Nicole says.

"It's okay, it's just so sad to see someone you were friends with die." Gumball says with a sad expression.

"Let his body not be in vain." Nicole says. "If we want to survive these bandits, we are going to need something."

"What?" Gumball says confusingly. She pulls out two pistols that were left behind.

"We have to use these." Nicole says.

"What? I can't kill someone!" Gumball says in anger.

"We have no choice. Besides, I didn't say we had to use them. Only if we are under attack." Nicole says. "Now let's get…" She gets interrupted by Stephen blacking the path with his AK47.

"I suggest you back up into the room, bitch." Stephen says to Nicole.

"Don't make me hurt you." Nicole says.

"Why don't you get back in the kitchen, where you belong?" Stephen slyly remarks.

Nicole has a burning expression on her face now. "You did not just say that!" Nicole furiously grabs his arm and does an Indian Rope Burn on his arm.

"Ow! That hurt like hell. I'm going to kill you!" Stephen says in pain.

They both commence an attack position and Nicole pulls out her leaded gun and starts shooting, but Stephen is dodging. Stephen starts shooting frantically trying to get a hit while Nicole is running and gunning.

She runs up to him and kicks him in the face. He stagers backwards, this gives Nicole time to attack again. She does a spinning kick which makes him fall to the ground and she points the pistol dead blank at him. He grabs the pistol from her hands and pulls it away from him, giving himself time to get back up.

They both stare at the gun on the floor and Nicole dives for it. Stephen has his hands on it, but Nicole pulls a knife from her pants and stabs his arm.

"Son of a freaking bitch!" Stephen screams with blood gushing from his hand.

He backs up and Nicole points the gun at him. He knows that he has been out matched.

"You are finished. Tell me where the rest are." Nicole says.

"He won't tell you shit!" Michael comes out of nowhere and punches her in the face. He grabs Steven and quickly escapes.

"Well, at least we're okay, for now." Nicole says.

"Mom, that was amazing! I've never seen you do that before… but can we leave? This atmosphere is making me upset." Gumball says.

"Thank you and yes, we can leave. Do you have any words for Banana Joe or Lesley? She died, too." Nicole says.

"I just want to say that I wish I got to know you better, Lesley. Especially since you were Penny's cousin. Rest in peace, Lesley." Gumball says.

MEANWHILE…

"You have got to be more careful, or you are going to be one sorry ass." Michael scolds Stephen. "Looks like you went and hurt your arm pretty bad. Let me put some rubbing alcohol on it."

"Will it hurt?" Stephen says.

"No, now stand still." Michael says.

3 HOURS LATER…

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It's going to hurt for a little while." Michael says.

"Yes, I know, you said that it will hurt for a little while, well it still hurts. Let it heal." Stephen says.

"We have to finish. Alright? It's going to be okay. It will quite hurt, after a few dabs it will quite hurt." Michael says.

"Yea, you said that last time and it still hurts like crap." Stephen says.

Michael gives a big sigh and replies. "Okay, you ready? Let's try this again."

"Just go." Stephen says.

"Are you sure?" Michael says.

"Yes, just go."

He puts the rag on the wound with the rubbing alcohol again and Steven screams.

"Ow! No, that freaking hurt. There's blood on me!" Stephen says.

"Here, let's wipe it off." Michael insists.

"No!" Stephen cries.

"Why not?"

"Cause that's dirty… you're dirty. Don't touch me with it."

"Listen, you have to wipe the blood off in order to continue." Samuel joins in.

"It freaking stings!" Stephen replies.

"You know what? You're the one that wanted this. You've been asking for a few hours to make it heal." Samuel says. Steven can hear Doug laughing.

"That's not funny! Just finish." Stephen says in annoyance.

"Just breathe, alright? Just breathe." Michael says.

"Duh, I'm gonna breathe!" Stephen makes a sly comment.

He puts the rag on again and wouldn't you know it, Stephen screams.

"Ow! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Stephen screams furiously.

"It's alright." Michael goes to put the rag on to wipe the blood off and Steven gets up from where he was sitting.

"No, and don't touch me! Your freaking hands are filthy and they're touching me. I don't like being touched. I want you to touch me with the rag, not your filthy hands." Stephen says still angry.

"Alright, Sit down. Sit down and let's go." Samuel commands Steven.

"No. He's a freaking weirdo." Stephen denies.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Doug interrupts.

"Yes. It hurts that bad, believe it or not." Steven says.

"Did you really think that this wasn't going to hurt?" Samuel says.

"No, I didn't think it would hurt that bad." Stephen says.

"I won't touch you anymore. The rag will." Michael says.

"Well, I don't even like the rag touching me. Just go." Stephen responds.

"It's working out pretty good, though." Samuel says to try to calm down Stephen.

"Are you taking deep breaths?" Doug asks.

"No, I'm not breathing, duh!" Stephen makes a sly response once again.

"Just calm down, okay?" Michael says.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands, either." Stephen says.

He puts the rag on one more time before Stephen snaps.

"That freaking hurt! I can't sit there for three hours and do that. I'm sorry, but I can't! I can't sit there for three freaking hours doing that. I can't." Stephen says as he walks away. He points at Samuel and Michael and makes one last comment.

"You're a freaking weirdo, and you're gay." Stephen says as he walks away.

"Are you a pussy, Stephen? Because right now, you are one!" Michael says to Stephen as he is walking away. He turns around and yells at him.

"I am a man, but not even a man can stand that!" Stephen says.

"No, you are not a man. You wanna see a man, boy? I'll show you a man!" Michael says.

He splits his legs apart and commands to Stephen.

"Kick me in the jimmy."

"What? No way." Stephen says.

"I said do it!" Michael commands once again. This time Stephen gets in position and kicks him in the balls as hard as he can.

"What was that? That wasn't a kick you sissy." Michael says.

Stephen keeps on trying but he doesn't even flinch.

"Let me try." Samuel says. He kicks him in the balls and this time, Michael's face turns red.

"YES!" Michael says in gratitude. "Do it again, do it hard!"

Samuel prepares himself and kicks again.

"YES!" Michael once again screams.

"Whoa. That was cool." Doug says.

"That is why I am the leader of this group. I am probably the strongest man here! Does anyone else want to try?" Michael asks.

They all quickly get back to work.

"That's more like it." Michael says.

* * *

What do you think? Post your review in the review section. By the way, here are the references I used in this chapter:

Greatest Freakout Ever 15

Beavis and Butt-head


	6. Chapter 6: The Trap

"Apparently, with the weapons we have, we can't beat them. I have an idea to help us out." Michael says. "Only one of us can do this, so I volunteer myself." He says. They start walking with him, wondering what the plan is. They all get in a customized dune buggy that Michael has been working on. They drive for a while until they arrive at a house that looks pretty big and fancy.

"This is where the survivors are staying. I found these people last night. The way I'm going to get in is simple. Just watch. He gets out and walks to the front door. Two doughnut policemen block his path.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of them asks.

"I am Dante; I am one of Nicole's friends. I wish to talk to Mrs. Simon for ka moment. I have something to say." Michael says.

"Very well, then. You may enter." They stand aside and let him in.

He walks past all of the rest of them and from afar, the rest of VENUM is watching from binoculars.

He walks to where Miss Simon is sitting and talks to her.

"Greetings, Miss Simon." Michael greets.

"Who are you?" Miss Simon asks.

"I am Dante. I am here to talk to you about something." Michael says.

"Go on…" Miss Simon says.

"I am terrified of VENUM. However, I have decided to hunt down these bandits for free if you could simply show me where the armory is. Unfortunately, they are nearby. We need to hurry before they decide to kill you." Michael explains.

"Oh my, that won't be pretty. Very well then. I will show you the way." Miss Simon gets up and starts walking. Michael thinks that his plan worked, but there is some complications getting there. First of all she won't stop talking.

"The armory is in the basement. Hang on one second; let me finish my conversation with Mr. Brown." Miss Simon starts talking to Mr. Brown about the situation.

"Yes, someone is going to fucking kill you; shut the fuck up for two fucking seconds so that we can get to the basement and GTFO, before someone cuts your fucking head off!" Michael says.

"Alright, let's go." Miss Simon leads the way, but she starts talking to someone else.

"Are you serious? You are going to talk to the first fucking guy you pass?" Michael says annoyed.

After 30 more minutes, she stops talking and continues walking.

"Just taking a casual stroll through the library." Michael says sarcastically

30 MINUTES LARTER…

"That's fine, don't uhh, feel the need for any sort of urgency I just told you to that you are going to be murdered tonight…" Michael is still being sarcastic.

10 MINUTES LATER…

"Oh this must be a shortcut. Why else would we be going this way?" Michael asks.

Miss Simon walks in and starts doing her makeup.

"Holy shit, she's doing her makeup. She's doing her makeup, she's going to take a monster FUCKING dump and then she's probably going to change her tampons."

"Don't rush me, Dante." Miss Simon replies.

"Spray some fucking Fabreese… it smells like shit!" Michael responds back.

20 MINUTES LATER…

"Oh we're just taking the Royal Grand Waltz…" Michael's sarcasm continues.

"We're taking a left here, oh what's in here? This is nice, why not just hang out?"

Miss Simon glares at him and leaves the room.

"Nooope, changed her mind. Changed her mind, walked into the room three fucking feet, and then turned around and WALKED OUT!" Michael is starting to get angry.

20 MINUTES LATER…

"What are you doing? Are you looking out the window? Are you looking out the fucking window?" Michael starts to yell now. Miss Simon starts to walk away but he grabs her and drags her back.

"No wait, hang on. Let's wait right here, hang on. Hang on; let me just uhh… walk back to the window over there. No, no, no… don't rush out of here. Let's head back, and look out it again. What's out there? You stopped and wanted to check it out for about 48 minutes… nope, nope, I can't see it!" Miss Simon does really not like his sarcasm.

10 MINUTES LATER…

"What is she doing? What the hell are you doing? Are you checking for your purse?" Michael's sarcasm still goes on.

20 MINUTES LARTER…

"Hey, they've got a giant piano, might as well stop and play the god damn thing." Michael says still in sarcasm.

"Oh no, I don't play the piano." Miss Simon replies.

She walks over to the fire and warms herself.

"Nope. No, I'm sorry, she's going to warm herself on the fire. Does that warm the cackles of your heart? You're going to be really warm when _someone_ fucking stabs his sword through your god damn fucking neck and blood shoots from your jugular, covering your FUCKING corpse in your own god damn life juice!" Michael replies angrily.

"You know what? I think we should get going." Miss Simon tries to block out the images Michael put into her head.

10 MINUTES LATER…

"Just looking around… wait, nope. Something spooked her, something spooked her." Michael's sarcasm doesn't stop as he makes ghost sounds.

10 MORE MINUES LARTER…

Miss Simon and Mr. Smalls are talking when Michael once again interrupts.

"Are you gonna fuck this guy?" Michael says sarcastically.

Mr. Smalls looks at Michael with a strange look on his face.

"Miss Simon, I think I'll talk to you later." He walks away, but Michael doesn't stop.

"Oh, rejected! Rejected, monkey bitch! You suck!"

"You know, if you weren't trying to save me right now, I would so tell the guards to kick you out." Miss Simon says with annoyance in her voice.

20 MINUTES LATER…

"You're spinning, the fucking globe. Hey, guess what? Someone's coming to kill you, OH MY GOD, let's get out of here… right after I find out where exactly China is, on the Earth. Did we find it? Oh, look at this…" Michael starts to spin the globe constantly. "Wheel Of Fortune, oh! Anna, do we have an E?"

The Wattersons are watching from a distance.

"I don't like Dante." Darwin inferences.

"I think he's funny." Richard says.

"I don't know, something about him doesn't seem right. We should observe him from a distance." Anais says.

30 MINUTES LATER…

Miss Simon stopped at armory entrance. He is talking to someone.

"Go; go… we're almost there." Michael says anticipatingly. "Go! Are you fucking serious?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Michael grabs Miss Simon's hair and repeatedly stabs her in the chest with his knife he had in his pocket the whole time. "You fucking bitch! Go fuck yourself!" He finishes her off by a stab in the forehead. "Oh my god, right in your head you fucking dumb bitch!"

"Intruder Alert!" The guard at the entrance says as he pushes a button that activates a siren.

Michael grabs the guard's head and slits his throat. Jelly sprays everywhere as he grabs all of the weapons he can carry. He pulls out a shotgun and sees the Wattersons.

"What the?" Michael says.

"RUN!" Anais screams as they all run away.

He runs into the main hall and starts shooting everyone. He shoots Mr. Smalls in the head and his head explodes from the contact of the bullets.

"Go fuck yourself," Michael says.

He shoots Mrs. Robinson in the chest and then shoots a bullet from a magnum point blank in the heart.

"Go fuck yourself," Michael says.

The Music Band that was playing stopped.

"Oh no, keep playing for my amusement." Michael says.

They continue playing when suddenly Michael guns them all down with a machine gun.

"Go fuck yourself," Michael repeats.

Mr. Brown tries to run away, but he throws a Molotov cocktail which lights his hair and himself on fire.

"And go fuck yourself you piece of shit!" Michael says to Mr. Brown who is attempting to put out the fire, but Michael picks up some oil that was near the fireplace and throws it on him.

He continues to shoot down other people in the safe house with what seems to be an infinite amount of artillery in his arsenal.

"Oh, don't mind me just taking care of business. Oh it's a party, how you doing? Oh party guest? Guard? No you're a fucking dead piece of shit. Hey, bitch, how ya doing?"

He walks into the computer room and starts messing with the settings.

"Don't mind me, just pushing buttons…" Michael sings.

A bunch of guards appear and start shooting at him. However, he doesn't even flinch. He clearly has a bulletproof vest as he is sitting there, staring at them.

"Oh man, these doughnut guards, it's like, what am I going to do?" Michael says yet again in sarcasm. He walks up to them and eats one of the guard's faces and then throws a grenade at the rest of them.

"Go fuck yourself." Michael echoes the new catchphrase as the bodies explode.

He walks over to the pile of bodies and pulls out Miss Simon's.

"And now I get to fish her fucking corpse right out of this pile. Oh no, you guys are fine. So I'm gonna go ahead and get out of here now don't bother getting up just for me, continue to drink. You know, open bar, have fun…" Michael says to the bodies in the most sarcastic way possible.

He begins to walk over to the fire place as he continues.

"I'm gonna take this bitch over here and…" He throws the body into the fire. "FUCKING FRY HER GOD DAMN CORPSE!" He screams as he begins to laugh maniacally. "Now where are the rest?" He searches and sees Darwin, Anais, Richard, Penny, and The President, who was put in there for protection, drive away in an armored vehicle.

"I got what I wanted. I don't need to pursue them." Michael says.

He heads back to his team and sees that their eyes are wide open.

"Hey guys, I got an ass load of weapons!" Michael says happily.

"Where are we going?" Anais asks The President.

"Far away from VENUM." The President replies.

* * *

How was that for an episode? Was it too violent? Was there too many curse words? Was it just right? Please review!

One more thing, this episode was based on the video: "Rage Quit: Dishonered"


	7. Chapter 7: Stranded

Gumball and Nicole sit down for a little bit to rest. It is dark outside so Nicole decided to make camp. They start to have a conversation.

"So mom, there was one thing that I don't understand. When we were fighting the bandits for the first time, you brought up the Fridge Chart thing. Why did you bring it up?" Gumball asks.

"Well Gumball, I thought it would kind of motivate you to do it. I needed you to focus then and there." Nicole explains.

"But why?" Gumball asks.

"Well… you just wouldn't understand." Nicole says.

Gumball notices something.

"Mom, what is that sound?" Gumball asks.

"That is rustling in the bushes. Stay back." Nicole instructs.

Suddenly Leopold the blue Piranha jumps out of the bushes with a knife.

"Mahiopeapwe!" Leopold screams as he engages attack.

Nicole quickly pulls out a pistol and starts fighting back. He tries slashing with the knife, but Nicole is quick on her feet. Nicole steps on Leopold's foot and he screams in pain. Nicole draws her gun and points it to his head. He quickly hits the gun aside. All of the ammo falls out. Leopold tries to stab Nicole with the knife, but she smacks that aside as well. If one moves, someone will most likely die in the fight. They both don't gamble with those chances. The only one standing is Gumball. Nicole hears booming and she has a plan.

"Gumball, go for the gun." Nicole says quickly.

"But it's out of ammo." Gumball says.

"Do it!" Nicole screams.

He sighs and goes for the gun. Leopold picks up the knife and raises it up in the air to strike down when suddenly lightning flows through the knife. The powerful volts stream from the knife to Leopold's hands and soon through his entire body. Leopold falls to the ground, sparked and fried.

"Good job, Gumball." Nicole says still trying to catch her breath.

Gumball just looks at the dead body with a cringe.

"Why would mom want me to kill that man? Yes, I know that he was part of the bandit team, but he doesn't deserve to die." Gumball thinks in his head. He doesn't dare say it out loud to his mother.

"Let's get some sleep." Nicole suggests. They both hit the sleeping bags and get some sleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

They had out when they see a place with nothing but dirt and many cacti… a desert. They see a dune buggy along with most of the rest of the crew.

"What do I have to do to get a good fighter around here?!" Michael screams. "He fucking died? Oh that's great. I thought this was going to be easy! Apparently, staying alive was just to hard for him, wasn't it?"

"Gumball, let's try to sneak past and take their buggy without them noticing." Nicole recommends.

"Good idea." Gumball agrees.

They try sneaking past. They are almost there, when Gumball gets dust in his nose. He begins to sneeze.

"Gumball, No!" Nicole says trying to stay quiet, but also strict.

Gumball sneezes and Michael turns around.

"Trying to steal my babe? Not today, bitch!" Michael quickly jumps in along with the rest of them and starts to drive away.

"Don't you dare leave us here!" Gumball screams as he tries to grab on the back of the buggy, but he scrapes against the ground and lets go.

Michael laughs and looks over to see something next to his seat. "Fuck yea! I almost overlooked that I packed some snacks. Hope I don't get crumbs on the interior!" He continues to laugh as he mocks Gumball and Nicole. "Oh yes, I have a Rice Crispie Treat. I'll save that for later."

Michael's buggy disappears from sight while Nicole and Gumball are left stranded. Nicole swiftly thinks of another idea.

"Gumball, let's get going." Nicole says.

"Which way?" Gumball asks.

"You know. Remember when I stranded you in the desert? You found your way back then, and you can do it again." Nicole says reminiscent.

"You're right. We can find our way with my senses!" Gumball sniffs the air. "The scent is easy because he just opened up some snacks. Not that smart on Michael's part."

"Bravo, Gumball! Let's find their fragrance!" Nicole and Gumball head off to find the scent.

* * *

Where will Michael go next? Find out next episode!


	8. Chapter 8: Knife Battle

Nicole and Gumball continue to track all the way through the desert. Gumball then starts to see a familiar forest.

"The Forest of Doom, they went this way." Gumball says

The smell gets stronger until Gumball stops.

"The scent is very strong. We must be close." Gumball says. They continue through the bushes. They see the DUne Buggy, but no one is there. Nicole hears a quick dash behind her.

"Get back." She turns around and pulls out her knife but no one is there. The blur swings from a tree vine above and comes down on Nicole, but she swiftly dodges it. There is blood on Nicole's cheek, for she didn't dodge it without injury. She looks forward and sees that the blur was Stephen, holding a knife.

"I was expecting you. Michael is far-gone. You won't be able to find him.

"Stephen." Nicole cringes.

"You died in your house from hunger, is that what they told everyone?" Stephen says.

"You're the one who helped Michael this whole time." Nicole gestures.

"You catch on quick, as expected. After all, you and I both know where we come from." Stephen quickly dashes and slashes. Nicole once again dodges. Nicole tries stabbing this time, but just like herself, he dodges. They both engage battle poses.

"What do you want?" Nicole asks.

Stephen just gives a faint laugh and attempts to slash again. He continuously slashes then stops to answer.

"A place to stay after all of these natural disasters end, that's all." Stephen clarifies.

Yet again he tries to slash, but Nicole can't dodge it in time, so the knives clash.

"Leave Gumball out of this!" Nicole demands.

"Oh I needed him so that we could get inside the Safe Haven to claim it as our own. Like you, I'm not trust worthy." Stephen declares.

He kicks up a nearby barrel that fell out of the Dune Buggy into Nicole's face and once more he uses his effort to slash, but in the split second Nicole had, she blocks it with her knife a second time.

"You got him involved just for that?" Nicole says heatedly.

She charges in to slash him in anger, and they engage in a knife-clashing marathon. Nicole hastily switches the knife in her right hand to her left hand and lacerates his chest.

Stephen steps back, looks at the scar it made and chuckles. He stabs quicker but still Nicole evades his attack. She grabs his arm and twists it. Stephen tries the other arm, but Nicole grabs it once again, leaving their arms locked into place. Stephen speedily spins around Nicole and kicks her down.

"All for Michael's final plan." Stephen says.

"Michael's final plan?" Nicole questions.

"Almost let it slip. Enough talk, die bitch!" Stephen shrieks.

He jumps in the air to stab his knife into her chest, but Nicole grabs it in midair as Nicole tries so hard not to let it hit her chest. Suddenly, Gumball comes in and hits the knife out of Stephen's hands.

"Leave my mom alone!" Gumball says.

"Little Bastard!" Stephen charges in and grabs him by the shirt. He throws him against the dune buggy, which makes a lemon fall out of the seat that Michael had from the snacks. Stephen pulls out another knife from his other pocket.

"Are you kidding me?" Gumball exclaims.

"I am not kidding, but you are dead!" Stephen yells.

"Gumball! Remember: When life gives you lemons…" Nicole jogs Gumball's memory.

Gumball sees the lemon and squeezes it into Stephen eyes.

"My eyes!" Stephen screeches.

Nicole rapidly stabs him in the leg.

"Come on, Gumball. Let's go!" Nicole and Gumball flee from the area.

"Michael will rip your eyes out and skull fuck you when he sees you are still alive!" Stephen squeals as he lies there, incapable of moving.

* * *

Another down. Who will get it next? Find out next time!

By the way, I made this fight based off The Knife Scene from Resident Evil 4.


	9. Chapter 9: My Little Trooper

Gumball and Nicole finally run away from danger. Suddenly it starts raining.

"Oh man, it's raining now." Gumball says.

"We should get to safety. How about…" Nicole suggests when she gets cut off.

"No. No more of your plans, mom. I'm sick and tired of your plans. They all have to do with that stupid Fridge Chart! I don't want to be a winner, I thought I made that clear!" Gumball starts yelling

"Gumball, there is a reason I am doing this." Nicole tries to explain

"I don't want to hear it! You got us stuck in this mess and I am sick and tired of you! That knife fight was the straw that broke the camel's back! From now on, you are on your own mom! If you want to go around doing big things then go right ahead. But just remember, leave me out of it!" Gumball screams as he starts to storm off.

"Gumball, please. Don't leave me here." Nicole says.

"I'm done. I've had enough. Goodbye forever." Gumball angrily says.

Nicole starts to form tears in her eyes. "Gumball, I…" Suddenly, the ground beneath Nicole's feet disappeared. What was solid ground turned into mud in an instant and she went flailing, flying backward. Her sentence cut off with a little yelp and Gumball was a little worried.

"Mom?" Gumball says in worry.

There was a flash of lightning as she fell, arms pinwheeling, as she lets out a cry.

"Gumball!" Nicole screams as she falls.

There was nothing at her back but thirty feet of open air and, beyond that, the bared fangs of a raging river. When the lightning subsided, she was gone.

"Mom!" Gumball screams.

He didn't think, he just jumped, sliding down the muddy wall, and then tumbling end over end when it collapsed beneath him. He hit a small piece of ground at the bottom, a tiny shore, and pulled himself up out of the mud.

"Mom!" I cried, searching the river and the opposite shore for some sign of her, but it was useless. "Mom!"

Another lightning flash and he caught a glimpse of a rainbow pin and a large figure in the water, moving fast downstream. At first he was afraid of drowning, but then he pulled himself together and dove in.

The icy water ripped the breath out of him as soon as he hit it. I had to struggle to move and get his blood flowing again. It took all of his strength to stay focused on the big shadow in the water downstream and avoid the outcroppings of rock and the logs that shot by. Gumball dug his arms hard into the cold water, praying, pulling for it.

He was only a few feet away when a flash of something dark and a thrashing arm shot up out of the churn.

"Mom!" Gumball says happily.

He stabbed his arms into the water and managed to get ahold of the collar on her shirt. I pulled her to him but only had her for a second before they slammed sideways into a rock jutting out of the water. Nicole shot away again headfirst down the river. She wasn't moving. Her body was limp, tossed about and swept away by the current.

The cold sank deeper into his body, seizing on his muscles, paralyzing them. He let out a scream and pushed off the rock he was stuck on, thrashing through the water. A surge in the current rocketed him forward. He was almost on her. He reached, missed, then reached again, feeling the barest whisper of her shirt against his fingertips. The third time he got her.

He scrambled forward, catching hold of her shoulder, hooking his arm under his armpit, and dragging him to me. Soaked with water, she was incredibly heavy. The current tried to suck her away and under, but he managed to draw her to his chest and kick off toward a shallow area at the edge of the river. He kicked and kicked, dragging them toward the shore, pushing Nicole ahead of Gumball and then climbing out after her.

He turned her over to her stomach and leaned over her, putting all of his weight into her back, hoping to push whatever water was in her lungs. Gumball tried not to cry, but tears started flowing down his eyes. At first seemed like little drops turned into streams of tears.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry mom." Gumball says in depression.

He turned her over on her back. Her skin was a ghastly blue-gray in the low light. Her mouth was hanging open. Gumball laid his ear up against her mouth and listened as hard as he could, clapping his hand over his other ear to block the sound of the rain. At first there was nothing, just empty silence, but then there was a flutter, and the slightest rise in her chest. She was alive! He pulled her farther from the edge of the water, her waterlogged clothes adding twenty pounds or more. The muscles in his arms, back and legs howled, but he made it to the ridge and found a deep depression in the rock.

He dragged Nicole in and laid her on her side in case she started throwing up water. Nicole opened her eyes slightly and began to talk.

"Gumball… you saved me." Nicole says thankfully.

"Mom, your awake." Gumball says still upset.

"Gumball?" Nicole asks.

"Yes?" Gumball replies.

"I forgive you. I will always love you." Nicole forgives Gumball.

"You heard me?" Gumball asks.

"I did." Nicole replies.

"I love you so much mom. This whole thing is tearing our family apart."

"I know. We have to stop Michael and Samuel before they ruin more than our family."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Gumball?"

"You never told me you couldn't swim."

"Well, we are cats. No cat can ever learn to swim. I tried for four whole years to learn how to swim because I knew it was going to be of use to me in the future. The swimming instructor said that I 'In no way could be taught to swim'. I was very heartbroken."

"One more thing, mom…"

"Yes?"

"You also never told me why you kept on bringing up the Fridge Chart."

"I think it's finally time I told you Gumball. I did it so that you didn't just reach your potential in normal life, but in a crisis was well. I needed all of you to learn that our city wasn't going to live in happiness perpetually. Something was going to happen and I needed all of you to be ready. It turns out you were the only one who came close. I thought I didn't teach you well, but you saved me when I was going to drown. You knew what to do. I care for you so much, my little trooper." Nicole explains.

"I… didn't know that this was that important to you." Gumball says.

"I adore my family so much that I want them to be safe." Nicole says.

"A… are you hurt, mom?" Gumball asks.

"I think I hit my leg on a rock. Let me see if I can…" She tries to get up, but falls down again. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"What are we going to do?" Gumball asks.

Nicole thinks for a moment, and then gets an idea. She looks straight into Gumball's eyes and says on phrase that Gumball remembers. "A winner never quits."

Gumball instantly picks up Nicole and carries her. Gumball climbs out of the gorge they were in and starts to head in a direction by using his senses.

"Michael, we're coming for you." Gumball says pumped.

* * *

It's almost time for the final battle! Can Gumball and Nicole do it? Find out next exciting episode!


	10. Chapter 10: Samuel L Lion

Gumball carried Nicole until he started to get tired.

"Let's rest here and heal your wound." Gumball says.

Gumball gets out a First Med Kit.

"Where did you get that?" Nicole asks.

"I snagged it from Stephen when you two were fighting. Now let's get that wound patched up." Gumball suggests. Gumball puts rubbing alcohol on the wound and unlike Stephen, Nicole doesn't flinch.

"You ready?" Gumball asks.

"Let's go." Nicole says. Gumball gets into position, but she gets up on her own. "I'm fine, thanks Gumball."

They keep on following the scent to a field where Samuel is standing.

"If you want to get to Michel, you have to get through me first!" Samuel screams.

"Very well then. Let's dance!" Nicole yells.

Samuel comes at Nicole like a stampede and hits her over.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that!" Samuel insults.

She gets back up and slides under his legs. She slashes and stabs at his back until he grabs the knife. He throws it aside and they both pull out pistols. They both run for cover, still aimed at each other.

They play Guerilla warfare, shooting and ducking. Samuel quickly sprints at Nicole, blocking the bullets with the side of the knife. Samuel tackles Nicole onto the top of moving train.

"Mom!" Gumball also jumps on and the battle continues.

Nicole hurriedly grabs both guns and aims at Samuel, but suddenly he kicks her in the face and takes his gun back. He points at Nicole on the ground.

"NO!" Gumball screams.

"Looks like I won, Nicole." Samuel pulls the trigger, but all he hears is a click.

"Not quite." Nicole says, showing him the clip from Samuel's gun.

She points it at Samuel and fires, but he dodges.

"Look out!" Gumball hollers, pointing at the tunnel that is coming closer.

They both speedily get down to avoid the to of tunnel, but continue fighting. They grab each other by the neck while they are still taking cover. The light from the tunnel continually shines and darkens the fight scene.

"Cool effect." Gumball says, breaking the fourth wall.

They get out of the tunnel and Nicole instantaneously kicks him off the train with her feet. He falls off, but goes into a rolling position to save him. Nicole and Gumball slide down, knowing that Samuel isn't done yet.

Samuel starts roaring. "Enough is enough! I have had it with these motherfucking cats on this motherfucking plain!" He pulls out a machine gun and starts firing aimlessly at everything in a blinding rage. Nicole and Gumball hastily take cover while he continues to fire uselessly due to his anger. He runs out of ammo and Nicole aims the gun at his head.

"Your anger got the best of you. It's over." She shoots the bullet through his head and he collapses to the ground. "Rest in Peace."

"What is Michael planning?" Gumball asks.

"It's time to find out." Nicole says as they head to California.

It's the final Showdown! The Wattersons VS Michael! Did I say Wattersons? _Foreshadowing…_ anyways, it's going to be epic! Read next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

"It's time to do my final plan." Michael says maniacally. "Let me just go over the plan one more time to proofread. I know someone who looks like Nicole. She will paint herself as Nicole, walk in, and deactivate the electric fence. Once I get in, I will secrete myself and wait for an opening. I will plant bombs all over the place. I will creep out and once I'm out, I will detonate the whole place and watch it burn to the ground!" Michael laughs in revenge.

"Then after that… I will finally eat the last McRib found in Elmore! I was saving it for the best occasion ever, and I think this is it. My mouth waters for this McRib as we speak." Michael looks at the box it was placed in and puts it back in his pocket.

"Not so fast." Nicole points the machine gun that Samuel used against his back.

They both stand on top of a hill in silence for a few seconds. Michael then breaks it.

"You will not stop me, bitch!" Michael yells. He grabs something from his pocket and puts it on his head.

"NO WAY!" Gumball shrieks in terror.

"The Helmet…" Nicole pauses to see it on his head.

"I thought that thing was burned up into flames!" Gumball stutters.

"That was the replica. I copied the magic helmet you fought over. This helmet was made by Voodoo, a very powerful magic. I paid big money for this thing. And now that I have it on, you are all doomed!" Michael maniacally laughs.

"I won't let you do this!" Nicole shouts.

"Oh look, a mounted turret… and it is full of ammunition." Michael turns to his right and sees the turret.

"Run!" Nicole shrieks as they both run for cover.

"You can't hide forever!" Michael yells.

"You're right, they can't. That's why we're here to help!" A familiar voice speaks to Michael.

"Anais!" Gumball says in happiness.

"And my Richard!" Nicole smiles.

"Your reign of terror ends now!" Anais says boldly.

Unexpectedly, Nicole emerges from her cover and kicks him across the face.

"You will all pay for this!" Michael yells.

"Don't mess with the Wattersons!" Gumball takes a turn at beating him in the head.

Michael hits them all aside and gets in the turret. He starts firing and they all take cover, except for Anais, who charges right at him.

"Anais don't be stupid!" Nicole calls to her, but she doesn't listen.

She charges up to him and jumps on his back. She bites his neck, making him fall over on the ground.

"Eat my wrath!" Anais cheers.

Michael gets up and gives Anais the angriest glare anyone can give. She tries to punch him, but he doesn't even flinch in the least. She tries again, but he grabs her hand and twists it. Anais moans in pain as Michael smacks her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her rolling down the hill.

"No one messes with my family!" Nicole takes the opportunity that Anais gave her to stop him from mounting the turret again.

"I will kill you all!" Michael's bloodshot eyes narrow as he pulls out a grenade launcher he took from the base he destroyed and starts frantically shooting, causing everything to explode into a fiery death. He runs out of ammo, but he is able to find more in seconds flat due to the helmet.

"We have to get The Helmet off of his head!" Nicole screams over the explosions.

Gumball takes a big sigh and speaks up. "I have an idea." Gumball says. He casually walks out and puts his hands up into the air.

"I surrender." Gumball says in despair.

Michael puts down the grenade launcher and gives a smile.

"I also wish to join you." Gumball says.

"What?" The rest of the Wattersons cry in confusion.

"I like where this is going. What is your name, kid?" Michael asks.

"My name is Gumball Watterson!" Said Gumball giving a salute. Michael looked at the young cat with a glare in his eyes.  
"Well then, Gumball Watterson." Michael says."Welcome to the team!" He said before stretching his hand out with a grin on his face. Gumball hesitated a bit, but he then extended his hand as well and shaked hands with the guy.  
"Great! What do we do next?" Asked Gumball with a smile.

"Now we destroy the Wattersons!" Michael commands Gumball.

"Yes sir!" Gumball says, saluting once again.

When all hope seems lost, Gumball suddenly turns around and takes off Michael's Helmet.

"Inconceivable!" Michael screams.

"Now it's time to get rid of this once and for all!" Gumball screams.

He throws it in and Michael follows.

"Michael!" Gumball screams.

He dives in after it and the Helmet is hanging on a branch.

"Grab my hand!" Gumball yells.

Michael looks at the helmet, then at Gumball with his hand lengthened. Michael grabs the helmet, but falls with it.

"No!" Gumball shouts as Michael falls.

Michael then pulls out the McRib he was saving and takes a big bite. He eyes grow wide and he smiles.

"If this is the way I will die, I will die happily knowing that the last thing I ate was my McRib." He falls into the black oblivion and disappears.

Gumball gets back up to see the rest of his family running towards him.

"You did it, Gumball!" Darwin smiles.

"You were great!" Richard says.

"That was pretty cool, bro." Anais says.

"Class is dismissed, my little trooper." Nicole says with a smile.

They all wrap in a big hug when suddenly a helicopter comes flying in and lands with everyone else in it.

"You were so brave, Gumball!" Penny comes up and kisses him.

"So, what do we do now?" Darwin asks.

"Now we go to California, my friend." Gumball says as they all get in the helicopter and fly away.

THE END

* * *

OR IS IT? Yea, it actually is, but there is always many ways to end a story, which is why this FanFiction is not over yet. I will now do chapters of what might happen if something changed. Stay tuned for The Destruction: Alternate Endings!

By the way, Special Thanks to Starshie for the "Joining Michael" scene idea.


	12. Chapter 12: Nicole's Alternate Ending

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_

-Lion King 2 (He Lives In You)

"So, what do we do now?" Darwin asks.

"Now we live our life to the fullest. Just us six." Nicole answers.

"Wait… six?" Gumball asks.

Nicole nods.

"But Nicole, there's only five of us." Richard explains.

"Right now, but in a few months…" Nicole smiles.

"Nicole?" Richard asks. "What's going on?"

"Remember when I took that Pregnancy Test, Richard?" Nicole asks.

Anais is catching on. "Wait a minute…"

"It was positive." Nicole gives a big smile.

"You mean…?" Richard asks.

"I'm having a baby." Nicole answers.

They all give a big smile.

"Boy or Girl?" Darwin asks.

"A girl." Nicole says.

"Yes!" Anais cheers.

"Wait, when did you take the Test?" Gumball asks.

"Right before I walked in to talk to you about Penny, which started this whole adven…" Nicole starts to sweat.

"Oh no… is it time?" Richard starts to panic.

"Almost." Nicole starts to take deep breaths.

"Quickly! Get this women to the hospital, stat!" A Nurse hollers.

They all get in the Helicopter and flies to California.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"How is she doing, Doc?" Richard asks.

"She is doing fine. The baby is out and healthy. You may come in." The Doctor opens the door. They all walk in to see Nicole holding a pink cat, wrapped in a blanket.

"What will we call her, Nicole?" Richard asks.

"I was thinking Amy. Amy Watterson." Nicole responds.

"I think it's a great name." Gumball says.

"Then it's settled. She shall be Amy Watterson, the newest to the family!" Darwin cheers.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13: Darwin's Alternate Ending

_Part of me, won't agree,  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure.  
Anymore  
_- Sum 41 (Hell Song)

"So, what do we do now?" Darwin asks.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we can do something you want to do." Nicole says.

"Well, since we have been through a lot in the past days, I was thinking we could have a little party to not just celebrate our victory, but to celebrate the ones that died, like what the Spanish do." Darwin explains.

"That's not a bad idea." Gumball says.

"Then let's party!" Richard cheers

Everyone gets in the Helicopter and flies to California. A Cruise ship leaves shore a day later, with all of the Wattersons and their friends having a good time.

"This is the life. No cooking, no cleaning, just relaxing." Nicole says as she reclines deeper into her chair.

"Cannonball!" Gumball and Darwin shout as they jump from the diving board.

"So much food. I'm in heaven!" Richard says stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and gravy.

"What a great pedicure!" Penny smiles with her new, well-done nails.

"I always wondered how I looked with a tan." Anais says as she has the tanning mirror out in front of her, sitting right next to Nicole.

"Off we go!" They all cheer.

THE END


	14. Chapter 14: Anais's Alternate Ending

_Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost a piece of love and a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong._

-All Insane Kids (Hero)

"So, what do we do now?" Darwin asks.

"Now we finish this." Anais says.

"But Anais, what else is there to do?" Gumball asks.

"Don't you get it? Natural Disasters don't just go away, Gumball. They have to stop, but it's like a game of Dominoes. If one falls over, it activates the rest. These Natural Disasters won't just stop. We have to manually stop it." Anais explains.

"But how, Anais?" Nicole asks.

"By using this new technology I built! What, you thought I would do nothing while you two were gone? This device will deactivate all of the natural disasters from continuing. If I can get close enough to the core, this might work. I will drill close to the center by using this drill I also built." Anais continues to explain.

"That's a one-way trip." Nicole states.

"We all make it sooner or later. Better get going, the world's going to need me down there. Listen, Elmore has been good to me. Time has come to return the favor." Anais responds. They all hug her tight. "Don't deny me this." She disbands from the hug and gets in the drill. "Tell them to make it count." Anais paraphrases.

"What?" Nicole asks.

"Nothing." Anais quickly hides her own comment.

She starts to drill, digging deeper and deeper into the ground. Anais starts to sweat from the heat. She reaches the limit she needs and places the device in the ground, which then glows blue, indicating it's working.

Lava starts to flow in and she remembers something that Nicole once said.

"_You are who you chose to be."_

"Cottontail Cavalier…" Anais says with her dying breath.

She drowns in the lava and disappears without a trace.

"She was so brave and so smart. She will never be forgotten." Nicole says mournfully.

THE END


	15. Chapter 15: Richard's Alternate Ending

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DORKY AND STRANGE! SKIP TO NEXT ALTERNATE ENDING IF YOU WISH TO AVOID IT!

_They've got a power and a force  
that you've never seen before.  
They've got the ability to morph  
and to even up the score.  
No one can ever take them down  
the power lies on their siiiide._

_Go Go Watter Rangers_  
_Go Go Watter Rangers_  
_Go Go Watter Rangers_  
_Mighty Morphin' Watter Rangers!_

-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme

"So, what do we do now?" Darwin asks

"Now we do what I always dreamed of us doing…" Richard replies.

"No, no, no! I'm not doing that, Richard!" Nicole scolds.

"What is it, dad?" Gumball asks.

"I always wanted us to be a super hero team! We could defeat crime from all across the world!" Richard explains.

"Kids, this is ridiculous. Why would we ever go out fighting crime?" Nicole asks.

"Because Nicole, we sure did defeat that Michael dude pretty well. We could save the world, Nicole! Wouldn't you want world piece?" Richard asks.

"Peace, Richard. And yes, I do." Nicole answers.

"So why don't we do it?" Richard asks.

Nicole sighs. "Fine. But only for a few days, you got that?" Nicole asks.

"I promise, Nicole." Richard answers.

6 MONTHS LATER…

"Feline Fighter, what is your status?" Gumball asks Nicole whose super name is Feline Fighter.

"I have him in sights." Nicole answers.

"Let's get him!" Darwin, The Ferocious Fish, says.

"Not without the Cottontail Cavalier!" Brain Bunny, who is Anais says.

"How much longer until he arrives?" Cat Clawer, Gumball asks.

"He's almost here!" Feline Fighter responds.

"I'm here everyone!" Cottontail Cavalier responds bravely.

"Let's fuse to make MegaLord!" Nicole says.

"Alright, let's do this!" Cottontail Cavalier cheers.

"Yellow!" Nicole Responds.

"Green!" Darwin Responds.

"Blue!" Gumball Responds.

"Pink!" Anais responds.

"Red!" Richard is the last one to respond.

A bunch of parts start to fuse together to make a giant robot.

"Let's get that Mr. Robinson!" Richard cheers.

They all charge in to fight a giant form of Mr. Robinson.

* * *

Suddenly, it zooms out to see Nicole sitting next to sleeping Richard.

"Oh Richard, sometimes I wonder what you dream about." Nicole ponders.

THE END


	16. Chapter 16: Michael's Alternate Ending

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

Disturbed (The Night)

"So, what do we do now?" Darwin asks.

"Now you all die." Michael whispers in his ear.

"What? How are still alive?" Nicole asks.

"The Helmet. I knew that if I took the helmet, it would save me. And now that you have your guard down, I can kill you right now." Michael says more in a calm mood now. "It's time to die."

Michael pulls the trigger and Nicole falls to the ground with a thud.

"It's time to kill the rest of you now." Michael pulls back the hammer and fires again.

They all fall one by one. Michael stands above the pile of corpses.

"I will now rule California with an iron fist and no one can stop me now!" Michael laughs.

THE END


End file.
